


Interlude

by anemptymargin



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their talk, Karen makes good on her offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Interlude that takes place immediately after “Friends Become Lovers”.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Henry laughed nervously as Karen gave another hard tug at his shirt, her fingers opening buttons as she led him through the living room and toward the stairs. “This is nuts.”

 

“We can stop if you want.” She pushed up and kissed him again, deep and hard. When she managed his shirt open, one arm looped easily around his waist and the other raked through the scattering of blond and gray chest hair.

 

He laughed again, less nervous than before with the warmth of her touch. “No, this is good… but I can’t do the stairs backward.”

 

“Aw, damn,” she teased; “that’s a deal breaker.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes and took the hand on his chest between both of his, turning to lead her upstairs. By the time they made it to his bedroom door, she’d already stripped off her blouse and he had to pull her against him to stop her hands at the clasp of her bra. “Slow down, babe… we’re not in a race here.”

 

“Don’t you tell me to slow down, Mister.” She grinned, leaning in to nip at his lips as she kissed him, hands eagerly tugging at his belt. “I haven’t done this in a couple years…” her eyes were wide, wild and clearly not lying; “…I think I’ve earned it.”

 

He knew what he had to do; he just never thought he’d be doing it. “I think that you’re not the boss here,” he murmured back, twisting the doorknob and using her to push the door open as he seized both of her wrists; “I’m taking over.”

 

“Oh-ho-ho!” She laughed, “Is that so? I’d like to see you…”

 

With a quick thrust of his hips, he forced her hard against the door – letting it slam against the wall behind her – holding her tightly against the wood. “Try?” He grinned even wider, lifting her hands above her head as his kisses moved away from her mouth and down the slope of her throat.

 

“Oh God, Henry…” she breathed, attempting to wiggle her wrists free against the strong grasp.  Nobody had ever challenged her before, certainly not in the bedroom and rarely anywhere else.

 

“Tell me what you want, Karen.” He swallowed hard, his teeth catching the ridge of her earlobe; “Ask for it and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Henry…” she swallowed hard, pushing back against his solid body as he held her down. “Please…”

 

“Good start, please what?” He nipped a little harder, and then let his tongue lick over the pink spot to soothe.

 

She let out a nervous groan, clearly unsure of what was going on – but enjoying it. “Uh… bed. Please? On your bed?”

 

It was a simple enough request and Henry backed away – holding her wrists between them as he led her back to the bed. As an afterthought, he turned her around and guided her gently down to the mattress and murmured; “You look good there.” As much as his dominance was bravado, that much was utterly true, just the sight of her disheveled in what remained of the pantsuit she’d worn to work all day – her makeup smudged slightly and blonde hair pressed back against his sheets... she was a vision, exactly as he’d imagined she would be. Aiming to tease, he shouldered off his shirt and tossed it toward the open hamper, and then made quick work of opening his belt, leaving his khaki shorts on just a little longer. “You know, I’ve dreamed about this, right?”

 

A warm flush colored her cheeks and she turned her head slightly; “Oh, Henry…”

 

“And not just in a cute, awkward kind of way. I’m talking, having you. Taking what I want.”

 

She looked up at him, one hand lingering between her breasts as the other stroked over his worn cotton sheets. “And what do you want?”

 

That small question was enough to draw him up on the bed, pushing her until she was laid out sideways across the middle and he was easily crouched above her. “You,” he answered without hesitation, his lips brushing over hers; “All of you.”

 

Karen took a deep breath and let it out slowly, both hands once more drawn to Henry’s open belt where she thumbed open his button and pulled apart the zipper before pushing them down his hips with a pair of boxer briefs that caught on something she couldn’t see, but could sure feel against her inner thigh through her slacks. “You don’t have to take it, it’s yours.”

 

She was good, beyond good, at pushing his buttons – making him want her even more. “Then relax, let me do this.”

 

Slowly, her eyes locked on his, she nodded assent. “Okay… I can do that.” Her tone gave away that she wasn’t entirely certain, but he could work with that – especially when all uncertainty was lost when he kissed down the angle of her chin, against her throat, and then worked his way toward the edge of the bed as his lips found her breasts. “Should I…”

 

“Karen,” he chastised, kissing along the soft edge of one cup as his fingers teased her through the thick cotton of the other. “Let me.”

 

She sighed, a hint of a groan catching in her throat, tense until she focused on the subtle brush of his lips and tongue, the gentle pinch of his fingertips against her nipple through her bra – just enough make her warm and leave her wanting even more. “Please…” she breathed, lifting her hips enough to feel his manhood shift against her – already starting to get hard with the easy tease.

 

“I told you, we’re not in a race…” He gently nipped the top of her breast before shifting the hand that was teasing underneath to open the trio of hooks anyway.

 

“Actually,” she sighed, lifting back up against him, “I kind of promised the sitter I’d be home by seven.”

 

He lowered his head, briefly catching the time on his watch – yeah, already going on six. “No problem… I can work with that.” He looked back up at her and lifted an eyebrow; “Next time let me know first?”

 

“Next time?” She grinned again, letting out a low groan when he pushed up the loosened bra and took one hard nipple between his lips. “Mmm, who says this isn’t a onetime thing?”

 

Laughing under his breath, he let up on her with a hard flick of his tongue – watching her mouth hang open with a silent groan. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

 

Scrambling as he pushed himself down to straddle her hips, she forced down her slacks, her panties ending up twisted around one ankle in her hasty shedding of clothes. “Yes, we will…”

 

Of course, there was no question – he knew for sure when he knelt between her knees and her thighs opened to him, her hips tilting up until he nuzzled against the damp cleft of her sex. She wanted him, and it wasn’t his imagination, it wasn’t the thrill of the forbidden; it was real and there. “Mmm, Karen…” he groaned, brushing the bridge of his nose up the length of her slit and spreading her open for the warm flat lap of his tongue.

 

It’d been a long time since she’d felt that kind of touch, and not exactly like _that_ and each long lick was enough to draw out a soft sound of approval. When he gently held her open with one hand, the other rubbed over her inner thigh – holding her back even as her muscles threatened to clamp down around his ears the tighter the knot in her belly got. “Oh God… Henry… where did you learn to do that?”

 

He chuckled low in his throat, letting the vibration buzz against her sex before pulling away – licking his lips. “It’s my secret, can’t give that one away.”

 

“Don’t stop!” She growled, struggling to grab a pillow and bat at his head even as he teased her; “God, I’m close…”

 

“I know.” He laughed easily, pressing small, damp kisses to her belly. “Relax; I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Before she could protest or swat at him again with the large pillow, she once more felt the warm perfection of his mouth on her – licking and sucking and making her brain feel just a little bit like melted chocolate. “Ah… better not…” she sighed, grinding down into his maw.

 

Admittedly, he loved the enthusiasm – even the way her thighs closed down on his ears as he dragged her over the edge, her increasingly loud cries filling the room until he forced himself back up on top of her, silencing it with a hot, musky kiss.

 

Eager, maybe even enjoying the taste of herself on his lips, Karen pushed up hard against the kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue. When he guided himself inside her, she broke away with a loud, pleased moan. “Yes… please… fuck… please…” she swore loudly, both hands finding his shoulders and digging in hard. “Please, Henry… I need you… please…”

 

There wasn’t a chance in hell he was going to stop, not when he felt her tight and hot around him as he thrust slowly against her, taking her one small rock of his hips at a time to draw out the sensation until he was finally hilted as deeply inside her as he could be. When he moaned her name under his breath, she kissed him again and holding on to control and logic just wasn’t going to happen. The gentle, hitching thrusts gave way to long, purposeful strokes – his eyes locked on her and watching each twitch of her lips, the way her tongue darted out when he dug hard against her, the way her closed eyelids fluttered each time he withdrew and slammed back inside her, driving her closer to the edge. “Karen…” he groaned loudly, drawing her attention and the sweet gaze of her lust-filled eyes; “I want you.” It was awkward, but the only way he could grasp to say exactly what he was feeling at that moment; the certainty of his knowledge that he wanted not only what they were doing, but everything that came with it. All of her, not just the bedroom. “All of you.”

 

Her legs trembled, her knees weak and body flushed hot as she danced on the edge of another hard orgasm. Damn him, damn Henry and those sweet eyes and the way he made her feel wanted and needed and loved. “God Henry,” she panted, clenching tighter around him as his strokes grew more erratic and the steady slap of skin against skin tapered off; “take me.”

 

It was enough, the thought that she was there with him – not just physically – sank in hard. “Yes…” he gasped, hilting even harder against her pelvis and then offering several hard, quick thrusts as she tightened and flashed hot around him when she came. Growling low and loud, she was still in the clouds when he felt himself slip. It was all he could do to pull out, forcing himself to stroke the tip of his cock against her thigh as he came, streaking her soft skin.

 

Panting, shaking, Karen laughed – her arms wrapped around his shoulders and dragged him down on top of her as she laughed breathlessly. “Oh god… Henry…”

 

“Yeah…” he grinned, trying to read her as best as his foggy mind could; she seemed happy – which was a bit of a relief. “Sorry, I… I almost, you know…”

 

“It’s okay;” she nodded, peppering his cheek with kisses. “You… you were okay, to – you know.”

 

“Inside?” The question felt even more awkward than he imagined it would be, but at the moment it wasn’t too hard to ask.

  
Her laugh shifted into an easy giggle, a rare thing to hear out of the Chief, and she nodded up at him – kissing his lips. “Yes.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he sighed, finally rolling onto his back to catch his breath from the quick pace. “Did we make time?”

 

Waiting until she could stop giggling, Karen reached for his wrist and held it up where she could see his watch; “Thirty-six minutes… impressive.”

 

“What’re you kidding,” He managed up onto one elbow, offering a sly grin; “That was a rush job – just wait until I get you for a few hours.

 

“Hours?”

 

He licked his lips, flopping back down against the mattress; “You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
